


A Night to Remember

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Cassandra, Bisexual Roberta Warren, Bisexuality, Butt Grabbing, F/F, Fondling, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Groping, Interracial Relationship, Lip Balm, Neck Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Seductive Roberta Warren, Straight turned Bisexual, Touching, arm kissing, good night kiss, hand kissing, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: Weeks later, after Garnett's death. Roberta starts to have feelings for Cassandra, unknowningly to Cassandra, Roberta considers to give her something that will make her feel loved.Will Cassandra let Warren give her something special?
Relationships: Cassandra/Roberta Warren
Kudos: 2





	A Night to Remember

That Night at the abandoned shelter, Cassandra finds a cherry lip balm on the floor. She goes to the bedroom, she looks into the mirror, and puts on the lip balm to moisture her lips. She licked her lips to soften up. Before Cassandra goes to bed, she heard a strange noise. She pulled the knife out of her pocket, thinking that it could've been a zombie.

Cassandra sneaks to the door, she becomes shaken. Cassandra closes her eyes, opened the door, and pulled someone in and throw her into the ground. Cassandra is about to attack, but only to see Roberta in a shining moonlight. "Jesus, Cassandra! It's just me, I'm not a Z." Said Roberta, startled. "Oh... Sorry." said Cassandra as she gets off of Roberta and stood herself and Roberta up. "You almost about to kill me." said Roberta. "You scared me, too. Roberta, don't do that again." said Cassandra as she puts her hand on her chest, checking her pulse. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." said Roberta as she looks at Cassandra's hand on her chest.

"So, what is it that you want?" said Cassandra. "I want to give you something before I go to sleep." said Roberta. "What is it?" said Cassandra. Robert holds Cassandra's hand, kisses it. Then, she slowly gives soft, warm kisses on her arm and shoulder, much to Cassandra's confusion and shock.

Roberta grabbed her butt and gently pulled her closer to her. "Warren, what the hell are you doing?" said Cassandra, confused. "Call me Roberta, I'm really into you right now." said Roberta. "What did you just say?" said Cassandra. "Shh. I'm into you." said Roberta as she whispered.

Roberta unbuttoned Cassandra's shirt, she breathed into her bare neck, and gives her neck warm, wet kisses. Cassandra breathed with pleasure, she wrapped her left arm and her other arm around her back. Roberta carried her and put her on the top of the dresser, in order for Cassandra to sit on.

Roberta looks at Cassandra closing her eyes while moaning, giving in a sensual smile and bit her lip, Roberta continues to kiss her neck passionately. Roberta sucks on her neck, giving her two hickeys. Roberta cupped Cassandra's cheek in her hand, they look at each other in the eyes. Roberta pressed her lips against Cassandra, passionately. Cassandra cupped Roberta's cheek in her left hand, the other hand on Roberta's hand caressing her cheek.

Roberta deepened the kiss, with her tongue explores Cassandra's mouth and play fighting with hers. They begin to snog, Roberta grabbed her breasts while snogging. She stroked her cheeks with both of her hands, Cassandra slightly tightened her eyes while snogging. They pulled away with a mixed line of saliva attached onto their lips, Roberta kisses one time.

"If Garnett's dead, I'll always be with you like he did the same thing to me." said Roberta. "Thanks, Roberta." said Cassandra. "I love you." said Roberta. "I love you, too." said Cassandra. Roberta kisses her on the neck before carrying her to the bed, she places her on the bed, and winks at her before leaving. "You tasted like cherry." said Roberta before she leaves out of the room, flirting Cassandra. And Cassandra smiled with passion, she turns off her lamp before going to sleep.


End file.
